Whispers In the Dark
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil is a very special girl, one that Hatake believes hold some power over Spencer. Just what kind of relationship did she have with the Scythe and what was she up to at Arctic Bio? And can the person we were still exist within the monsters we became or are we doomed to be lost in the darkness and the whispers of the past?
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I have no idea how I came to love Helix, but I did. The show started off kind of slow and dragged and than got so much better. I loved that season final! So good. Spencer "Scythe" is now my favorite character and I wanted to write something on him. Through flash backs to 300 years ago and events in the present day, you will find out about his past life and ties to Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil, a girl that is more than she seems. Enjoy the first chapter and review if you like.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil should have knew by the look in Dr. Hatake's eyes that she was in danger. She should have known that she should run out of that cabin as fast as she could, but she stupidly trusted the man. She had known him since she was a small child, of about five or six. He had watched her grow from one of the brightest young minds he had ever seen to one of the brightest doctors in his lab. He had said that he was proud of how from she had come and he never looked down at her for being _different_ than him. Many of _his kind_ would have.

Elizabeth listened to him as he quietly pulled her a way from the others and whispered how she needed to come with him to look at something. He had said that he worried about the project she had on ice and wanted her to make sure that it was alright. Any doubts she had in her mind were gone when he brought up her project though. He knew how much it meant to her, how much she gave up for it.

Once they had slipped out of the cabin and were on one of the higher levels. She felt him grab her. She growled in anger as she fought for her freedom. She hissed as he jammed something into her neck. Her eyes grew heavy and she knew that she had been drugged. Fear washed over her as she struggled to stand up. He had let her go it seemed.

"Why?" She hissed out as she sunk to her knees. "After everything!"

"You know why." He stated as he watched her bare her fangs at him.

"If you hurt him-" She half shouted out as hot tears streamed down her face.

"I promise," Dr. Hatake said as he closed his eyes. "I will not hurt him. I will do my best to leave him out of this." Elizabeth whimpered to herself as she tried to think about what could have happened for him to do this. She meant nothing to Ilaria. There was not a signal person in that company that would give a damn about her, she would be seen as scum of the earth to them.

"Why?" She breathed out as she started to lose the fight.

"You know why." He repeated.

She weakly shook her head to state that she didn't. He frowned down at her as she lost herself to the darkness. He felt unsure of himself for a moment, but knew that this was the best way to protect his children. He slowly grabbed hold of her face and studied it. To the world, she looked to be around eighteen years old, but everyone in the lab thought she had been in her mid-twenties. Hatake, himself, had nearly forgotten her age at times. He let her face drop when he was sure that she wasn't betting him and started to work on his plan.

Xxx

Lost in the darkness, Elizabeth couldn't help but recall the day she first meet Dr. Hatake. Her house had been filled with the smell of burning flesh, the flesh of her parents, her family. It was a wonder that she hadn't been caught yet, but she amazed it wouldn't be long. She was barely six. There was no way she would be able to survive on her own. That was the reason why she hadn't been given a name yet.

The man, she would later learn was Dr. Hatake, was going through her pile of books. She watched as he looked over her personal books, notes on different subjects she had done. He seemed to be studying them. She wondered if her uncle had been right in claiming her gift was in science. She hadn't been so sure and she had wanted her gift to be more like her parents.

"Sir," She spoke up from behind him. She knew that calling out to him was signing her death, but it was better to die now than later. After all, she had nothing to live for. Her whole family had been killed in one afternoon. "May I finish my problem before you kill me?"

"Your problem?" Hatake glanced at her. She seemed to young to be working on the kinds of things written in these books. "Are you saying that you did this work?"

"Yes, I did." She nodded her head softly as she reached for the book. She moved to get a quill and finished her equation before handing it back to him. "There. Now, I am ready to die now." She said as she slowly knelled onto the floor to sit down. Her head was high as she waited for him to kill her.

"This equation...is flawless." Hatake noted as he looked over her notes. He wrote something down in the book and headed it to her. "Solve that for me." She took the notebook and studied it for a moment. She frowned slightly as she bit her lower lip. She smiled softly as she quickly wrote something down. Hatake watched over her shoulder as she solved the problem and added to it. It had taken him weeks to do the work she was doing in seconds. It was clear that she had an amazing mind, even though she was just a small child.

"I worked on a problem similar to this a few months ago." She said as she finished her work. "My uncle said that this was my gift. Honestly, it was still under much debate."

"I believe that he was right." Hatake said as he eyed her. "What is your name?"

"I do not have a name." She said quietly. "My kind do not get names until we are at least ten. I had looked forward to having a name. Mother said she picked out a beautiful one."

"It would be a shame to let such a mind be wasted." Hatake said as he closed her book. She raised a brow at his words and let out a small snort.

"You mean to keep me alive so that I can work on some thing for you." She reasoned. "But your kind would kill me if they knew what I was. They would not care how bright I may be or how helpful I would be. They would kill me without care."

"They would not need to know what you are." He said as he moved to her trunk. He opened it to find many books. "You have a great many years before you stop aging. It would be easy to say that you are human."

"They would not believe it if I am found here." She pointed out. She played with the blue lace on her dress. She didn't feel so sure about this plan of his. Dying now would be easy and possible far less painful than dying later. Going with him held great risk.

"Do you need all these books?" He asked her.

"I will if I am to learn how to survive when I am older." She explained. "They tell me about how my body works and how I am different from humans and your kind." She stood to look into the trunk. "But I should still be able to fit in, if I remove my dress."

"Good. We should move quickly." He said as he tossed her book into the chest. She nodded her head and undid her dress. She could not fully believe that she was trusting this man with her life.

Xxx

Hatake felt a twinge in his heart. He had never looked at Elizabeth like a child, although she had grown up under his care. Her mind had been far too sharp and she had always acted more like one of his peers than a minor. It had been far too hard to treat her anything more than some sort of ward. Still, he felt somewhat wrong for doing this to her. She was as close to a friend as he had in recent years.

Elizabeth had helped him find a way to keep Julia safe. She had helped designed this lab. She had set up the ground work for the virus with him. She had helped Hatake a great deal when he needed aid. There was bond between them born of secrets shared and aid given in times of great need. Sure, the two had done terrible things to each other at times, but never anything that could bring the other death.

Hatake sighed as he tied her into a chair. He knew that what he was planning to do left her in great danger, but he had to save his children. He was sure, however cross she would up upon waking up, she would understand that. She knew what it meant to be a parent.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. The room was spinning. She could hear Hatake telling her something about using her as a second option. He said something about Alan having a plan to deal with...someone. She couldn't make not the name. She wanted to scream at him, but couldn't find her voice. She groaned out in protest as he left her in the dark. She couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen. There were things that she had spent a great deal of time hiding and running from. She really had to check her lab. She needed to make sure that things were alright down there.

Xxx

Hatake pulled the girl out of the chest when they were safe in his room. She had been in the chest for nearly a day and felt stiff all over. She wondered what they were going to do now that they had gotten her out of her old home. She wasn't sure what to do with herself so she waited for this man to tell her what to do.

"My name is Hiroshi Hatake. I am a doctor." He explained. She stared up at him unmoved. It wasn't as though she could give him her name. She didn't have one. "I would like it very much if you helped me in my work."

"I like to work." She said softly as she touched her brown hair. She was telling him that she would work on whatever it was that he wanted help with. "I would like that very much."

"You will need a name." He said.

"One of my aunts was name Elisabeth, with an S. She was very pretty and kind." The girl said. "I would very much like to have her name, if I have a choice in the matter. I would like to have a z though. May I have that?"

"I believe that is a fine name to have...Elizabeth." He seemed to add the name as an after thought. The girl seemed pleased at finally having a name. Hatake wondered if it was because she felt assured she would live past the age of ten. He smiled down at her. "I have a dress for you to wear. It is not as nice as your old one, but it will do."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she reached for the new gown. It was a peasant dress. She understood what he was planning. "This will be just fine for me."

"We will reach my home in a few weeks. You will have a small room. I will be unable to give you the things that your parents give you, but-"

"There is no need." She cut in. "I need only one more gown like this and a nightgown... the real problem will be in feeding me... I need to eat...a lot of meat...as I grow older..." She bit her lower lip.

"We will deal with that matter later." He said as his eyes narrowed. It was clear that he didn't seem happy with that detail. She lowered her head as she went to put on the dress. She glanced at the man that saved her life. She doubted that she would ever be able to pay him back for saving her. She would just have to do her best not to be too much trouble.

Xxx

Elizabeth O'Neil felt her heart drop as she tried to think of good reasons for Hatake to tie her up. She could only think of one. She wished that Hatake was back in the room. She wished that he was back so that she could make him see reason. There was no way this plan of his would work. There was no way that that the Scythe would give up his plans to deal with her.

Elizabeth fought her bonds a hard as she could, but they would not break. She couldn't believe that this is how her life would end. She had always thought she would die in some jungle, running for her life. Never once did she think that the man who would take her life would be Spencer "Scythe" Chissik. She couldn't help but recall the day she had first laid her eyes on him. It was funny how much, and how little, had changed since the day they were introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: My goal is to match up the events in my fic to the events in the series as much as I can. With that said, things will be changed a bit in order to make sense. This is due to the fact that I started around day 12, early day 13. There's only so much you can do with that much time on the base. Of course getting off the base is not the end of this story. If I work it out right, it will be an on going tale of heartache, love, betrayal, and learning what is truly important to you. Elizabeth and Spencer both think they know all about this, but the coming chapters will test them on what they think they know about themselves and show them what everyone sees when they look at them. Enjoy and review

* * *

Spencer Chissik, or The Scythe as he was better known, watched the screen with great care. He watched as Hatake killed his mother over and over again. A deep rage fulled him as he watched the tape replay. How dare that man take his mother from him? That man seemed to enjoy taking the things Spencer cared about. It seemed Hatake enjoyed making the boy all alone in the world. The Scythe would make sure that Hatake paid. He was disgusted by how much Hatake got away with. It was time someone made him pay for the crimes he had done.

Xxx

He had not always been called the Scythe. No, that had been the name a young servant girl gave him. She was a pretty young thing with brown curls and a round face. She looked about twelve, but carried an air about her that seemed much older. Spencer remembered how she stepped into Hatake's study one evening without knocking. Three pairs of sliver eyes stared her down and all he did was blush softly as she waited for Hatake to question her.

"Why are you here?" Hatake asked in a tired tone. "I thought I told you never to bother me when I had guests."

"I would not have." The girl started as she pulled at the sleeve of her dress. "But there is an issue that I thought you would like to know of." She unfolded a small slip of paper and handed it to Hatake. "The studied can not go further unless this is address."

"Who are you?" Spencer heard his mother ask. Hatake nodded his head to let the girl know she could answer.

"I am...nothing." The girl answers. The comment made Hatake frown. "Or at least, I am nothing with Dr. Hatake. I live to help him in whatever task he asks of me." She said as she stared at the ground.

"Who spoke of this." Hatake sighed out. "You have a bright mind. There is no need to be humble."

"This is the girl helping you on the...project?" Constance Sutton asked. She felt a deep disgust at seeing the girl. Why would Hatake need help from a human child?

"Yes, you will find that...there is more to her than you would believe possible." Hatake said as the girl picked up her gaze. Her brown eyes landed on Spencer. She gave a small smile as she stepped towards him. Her hands touched the blade next to him.

"Beautiful." She breathed out. "Custom made, from a master blacksmith." She took the small scythe from the man in front of her and turned it around in her hands. "A grand master at that. Very balanced. Not for crop use. Far too sharp and clean for that." She reasoned. She glanced at the boy as she handed the blade back to him. "I bet it cuts clean...whatever you use it for." She said as she took a step back. "Dr. Hatake gives me crude blades for my work. He doesn't seem to understand why I long for better knives. The brain is fair too...well it's a fine machine, much like a clock. I believe strongly that a person illness can be fixed by curing areas of the brain, much like replacing a gear in a clock."

"Ha, yes. It is very clear that one day that will be very likely." Hatake agreed.

"Not any time soon." The girl pointed out as she turned her back to the boy. "Much needs to be done, parts need to be understood, tools need to be made, and of course the willingness to let science grow. Clearly, things I will be unable to witness, but I am happy to know that I will be able to help, however small, in creating that future."

"How did you come to live with Hatake?" Constance asked as she eyed the girl closely.

"He found me." The girl said as though it didn't matter. She moved towards the wall of books. She frowned as she touched the spine of a few of them.

"Found you?"

"Please, let us not talk about this." Hatake cut it.

"My family was murdered in front of me." The girl rushed out as Hatake tried to block Constance from the child. "I can still hear them screaming when I go to sleep. I hid in a chest as I tried not a breath so that I would not die too. Once the killers left, I had no home and a place to go. Dr. Hatake found me and took me in. He gave me a name, a home and a reason to live."

"That is a sad story." Constance said as her gaze softened.

"It only shows that I would be nothing without Dr. Hatake." The girl took a book and gave a small bow. Spencer frowned as the girl took her leave.

"She's a very bold girl." Spencer said once she was gone.

"She...understand that she will not have long to live...and acts as such."

"And you trust her?" Constance questioned softly.

"I do."

xxx

Spencer broke his gaze from the computer after scanning all the labs. There was one lab that any giving footage. That concerned him. It meant that there was something there Hatake didn't want him to see, or it was a trap. He tried to think of which was more likely.  
"Stay here." He started as he did up. "I need to check on something."  
"What about-"  
"Just stay put." The Scythe hissed. "I'll be back shortly. I need to see what the good doctor is hiding."  
Xxx  
Elizabeth. Spencer found not that she was called Elizabeth. He rather thought that it was a pretty enough name. He had heard his mother priase the girl a number of times. It seemed that for a human she was proving herself very helpful. He had not seen her since that D's in the study, that was three years ago. He wondered what she looked like now. He reasoned that he could always post the good doctor Hatake a visit, just to see what he's been up to. Spencer smirked as he thought about messing with Elizabeth. He wondered if she was still uptight or if she learned to lighten up a bit.  
"Spencer, did you hear me?" His mother frowned as she made her way towards him. He looked at her with bored eyes. "I said you should take Elizabeth to the party next month. She could use a break from the lab. Poor thing. I doubt she ever goes out."  
"That sounds like a lovely idea." He rolled his eyes. "But maybe I should get a look a her first. I would hate to bring someone ugly as my date."  
"I assure you," his mother smirked. "She is far from unattractive. In fact... If I did not know better..." Constance's eyes narrowed in thought. She shook her head. "Just promise not to touch her. Her kind and ours do not belong together."  
"As if I would ever do something like that."

"Ha, clearly you have not seen her for some time."

xxx

Elizabeth heard foot steps coming towards the door. She doubted that it would be someone other than Hatake. Everyone was either a Vector or in the cabin. There was the people from Ilaria, but they wouldn't know to look for here. Elizabeth debated whether of not to scream out to the person. It could, after all, be someone other than Hatake. That Alan fellow, Elizabeth noted, seemed like a bleeding heart. He seemed as though he would try to save just about anyone that seemed nice enough. In the end, she did nothing. It was better to just wait things out sometimes.

The door slid open while Elizabeth thought about how to reason with Hatake. She wondered if she should talk to him as one old soul to another or if she should point out how stupid he was being. She pouted her lips together as she rolled her eyes. It was best to just try to get a read on him. At that moment, she had no idea what he was thinking or planning. Any clue would be better than acting blindly.

"Hatake," She sighed out. "I know that you what to your worried for your child, but I hold no value to Ilaria. You can not use me to gain any form of upper hand. You must know that." She said as she felt him move to stand behind her. "So, why keep me here? I have done so much for you. I helped you make the virus...so that you could see your wife one day. I have kept...things secret for you... have I not been a good friend? Please, see reason. Let me go. Please, just release me. Aren't you tired of keeping me in cages?"

"I had thought the same thing." She heard the man behind her say. She felt horrified as she realized that the person behind her was not Hatake.

"Scythe." She gasped out as color drained from her face. "I never thought...I'd see you again."

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you." He hissed out. As he moved to lean, he pulled her head back by her hair. It was clear that he was deeply upset.

"Well," She smirked through the pain. "Sliver eyes, you going to burn me alive?" She flashed him her fangs and he was amazed to see her in this state. She looked beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

"How are you here?" He asked with disgust. He ignored the taunt she had used. He only knew of one group of beings that used it, but he was unwilling to think she could ever be one of those.

"Hatake offered me a job and I took it." She smiled with a dark laugh.

"You know what I mean."

"Use that pretty little head of yours." She said as she closed her eyes. "What looks human? Normal healing rate and unable to ward off all illness, but at the same time can look young for years? Eats a lot of red meat and doesn't get along with your kind?"

"How is that possible?" He sneered out. "How could you be one of them? How could you be here?"

"I am as I have always been." She snapped at him. "I was born this way. If you have an issue, shut up and cut off my head...or whatever it is you do." She glared at him. "As for why I'm here, Hatake asked me to come. Seems he needed my help in order to get his wife back. He was willing to give me whatever I wanted and this is the greatest lab in the world. I couldn't say no to that." She smirked. "Why do you care?"

"I had thought-" He stopped himself. He didn't want her to know that he thought Hatake had killed her, that he had cared, even a bit, about her life.

"You thought what?" She asked. She glanced at the room in thought. Her eyes narrowed. "Where we really that close?" She wondered to herself. "Ah, I had thought that I was the only one that had any feelings in our...Ha, whatever it was."

Scythe stepped as close as he could to her. He pulled out a blade from his belt. She stared at him hard. Her face twisted in hatred. Her eyes told him that she was ready to die and not she would never beg for her life. He turned the blade in his hand before putting it against her face. She sat unmoved and he wondered when they had become this. When did he become hesitant to kill and when did she become so brave?

"I'm not going to kill you." He said as he pulled the blade away from her face.

"Oh, why is that?" She asked as she eyed him.

"Because you can be of use to me." He smirked at her. "What other reason would I keep you alive?"

"Ha, none at all." She frowned as she raised her head higher. "But I won't help you tied to a chair."

"That's fine." He said as his sliver eyes locked with her brown ones. "You don't need to."

xxx

Elizabeth brushed brown curls out of her face. Her eyes felt hot as she fought from crying. Dr. Hatake had been sent a box with the head of one of her kind. He had been tasked to make an anti-venom to the toxin that her kind can inject into a person from a bit. She touched the inside of her mouth and felt where her fangs would one day form. Soon she would be able to inject people with venom, much like a snake. She wondered if that would be the day Dr. Hatake killed her at least.

"What is in the box?" She heard a male ask behind her. She snapped her head around to see a teenage boy with sliver eyes. She had seen him before she recalled.

"The head of an incubus." She said with a frown. "Dr. Hatake was asked to make an anti-venom so that incubus and succubus' toxin will be useless."

"And he tasked you with collecting the venom?" The boy questioned as he studied her. She didn't like the way he was smiling. She straightened her back a little and glanced at the box.

"He is not here at the moment and the toxin fades quickly." She explained softly. "I have to do it or else we will not have any."

"Well, than open the box." The open rushed towards her. "Unless your scared it will bite." He laughed at her.

"I am not afraid it will bite." She shouted at him. She turned to look at the box. "I am worried what he will look like. I am not as old as Dr. Hatake or your mother. I am not even sixteen yet...what if he looks..." Her body tensed at the thoughts in her head. What if he looked like her? What if someone saw the head and realized she was a succubus? What would they do to her? Surely, they would give her the most painful death they could think of before burning her body to ash.

Spencer watched her as she touched the box with a sad heart. She seemed so small and fagil compared to everyone else in his world. She slowly opened the box and ran her fingers through the beast hair. It was strange to someone treat an incubus with such care. She lifted the head up and frowned at it. She choked back a sob as she placed the head onto the table.

He didn't know what she was thinking at that moment. He didn't know that her heart was breaking in two. She brushed the hair out of the heads face and reached for a bottle. She had to collect the venom before it was too late. Spencer didn't know why he stopped her. He felt like he couldn't watch her suffer any longer.

"I can do that." He whispered to her as he tried to take the bottle from her.

"No, please." She whispered back at him. She hadn't realized how close they were. She could feel his chest against her back. She could feel his breath on her ear. It felt a shiver through her body. "I need to do this."

Spencer did not unhand her. He just let his eyes travel over her face and down her neck. His mother had been right. Elizabeth was a very pretty girl and she had the saddest eyes he had ever seen in his life. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He didn't understand why he felt the strong need to pull her closer to him and... He felt her pull a way from him as she went to collect the venom. She hadn't seemed to notice the effect she had had on him. He frowned as she opened the incubus's mouth.

"Careful." He breathed out as he watched her. "Even in death, their bite is highly toxic."

"Not to one of their own." She whispered back without thinking. "Which is good for them, because young children often bite a lot and in the hot of sexual activities biting is known to happen." She add with a deep blush. "I imagine that it would kill their lovers if they didn't have some some protection against the venom. Although, it could be that they can control when to inject the venom, like second nature." Elizabeth felt ashamed over not knowing the answer herself.

"Afraid I never bothered to ask them." Spencer said as his eyes narrowed at the head.

"Why? Worried you may find they are not all that bad?" She joked as she hoped he didn't think she looked anything like the head. She couldn't believe her ill luck at being sent the head of her cousin Nathan. He had been a very good person. He was a gifted healer. A part of her had hoped he was still alive. Now that hope was ripping her apart from the inside.

"As if I would ever enjoy the company of one of those things. They should have all their heads chopped off." He spat out.

"Scythe." She said as she finished her work and placed the bottle full of venom on the table. She had to control her rage or else she would show what she was. If this boy knew she was a succubus, Dr. Hatake would be put in harms way and that would have been unfair to him."I am sure they feel the same about your kind." She snorted with disgust.

"Scythe?" Spencer didn't understand why she had called him that.

"Forgive me." She said as she walked a way from the table. Her voice still heavy with anger. "I did not know your name. I only know you as the boy with the scythes. Although, with that sharp tongue and willingness to chop this off, Scythe seems a good name for you."

"You care for those things?" Spencer asked as he eyed the head and her. He wondered why she wasn't siding with the death of all incubus and succubus?

"I am not like you." She said as she took a deep, deep breath of air. "I do not have living forever to look forward to. I do not have super healing. I am lesser than you in almost, if not every, way possible. It is not that I think succubus are good beings, worthy of life. It is that I understand that compared to you, if you compared myself with yours, my life has the same worth as that head on that table." She let tears slip down her face. "I can not ignore that my life means nothing in this world. I could be put to death tonight. So, please. Do not confuse my understanding for approval."

"You are right." Spencer nodded his head as he watched her wipe the tears from her face. She was trying to regain herself. "I can not change the fact that you are lesser than me. I can not change the fact that I **will** out live you."

"You are not very good at making crying girls feel better." Elizabeth laughed out as she folded her arms.

"No, not really." He chuckled back. "I am not sure what to say. I am more of a killer than a shoulder to cry on."

"I gathered that from the scythes you had." She said. "As I said before, Dr. Hatake is not here. He left for a few weeks."

"He left you all alone." Spencer watched as she nodded her head. "And you are alright with that?"

"Of course not." She said as she played with her fingers. "Being alone gives me time to think. When I think, I think on the night my family was taken from me." She said. "Without Dr. Hatake, I have no idea what he would want me to work on..."

"Meaning you have all the time to think on your family." Spencer said as he watched her glance about the room. "While, mother had sent me check on Hatake and you. I believe she would understand if I write her that I am going to stay for a bit. I need to make sure Hatake is working on what he said he is and his absence makes this the right time to do so."

"Ha, yes." Elizabeth smiled at Spencer. "I can make up the a guest room for you in no time. Would you mind if it is close mine? It would make it easier to serve your needs." She said as she thought it over. "I am one of the few servants to work here and the only one that stays over night."

"That sounds fine." Spencer nodded his head.

"Scythe," Elizabeth said as she went to grab his hand. Her fingers circled his wrist as she pulled at him to follow her. He was amazed that she had dared to do something like that. He imagined that Hatake hadn't taught her better.

"My name is Spencer." He said to her as she pulled him towards the main staircase.

"Oh, that is right." She said as she let him go. "I never introduced myself. I am Miss Elizabeth." She picked up the sides of her dress and did a small curtsy. "Please, if you need anything, anything at all, just ask. I would be happy to serve you."

Spencer smirked as he looked her over once more. She was slightly shorter than him by a good few inches and he was half standing on the step above her. This gave him a good view down her dress. From what he saw, he imagined that the rest of her was very pretty as while. She pouted her lips as she glared up at him.

"I doubt that people would be happy if I served you in any manner that boarded improper."

"They can not be be unhappy about something they do not know." Spencer pointed out.

"I do not know you will enough to do _that." _Elizabeth pointed out. "Now, we should get your room ready. It will be dark soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I realized while writing this chapter that I wrote myself into a wall of sorts. Past Elizabeth and Spencer can easily fall in love or let each other get close, but present Elizabeth and Scythe are colder beings. They won't back down. They are both strong people and I am having an issue as to which would make the first movie... maybe I should worry about that later.

Also, if you enjoy the story: Follow, Fav, and Reveiw! I would love a review. Enjoy

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed her wrists as she listened to Spencer tell her what he wanted. He wanted her to tell him where the group was hiding. He than wanted her to be his eyes and ears. She glared at him as she crossed her arms. She cut him off before he could finish with his orders.

"Wait a moment." She said. "I have to check on something in my lab. It is highly important and if I do not look into it before going back...Hatake will know something is wrong. Plus, we still need to work out our deal. See you promising to let me live and get me out does me no good. You can very easily go back on your word."

"What would you like me to do to prove I will get you out?" Scythe asked as he sneered at her.

"I am a succubus." She said as she slowly walked towards him. "Besides my bite being able paralyze the body, my saliva is like a truth serum. We could always swap spit in order for me to see the honesty of your words." She smirked at him when they were inches apart. He gazed down at her with dark eyes.

"I doubt you could handle just a kiss." Spencer snorted. Elizabeth chuckled as she cocked her head to the side.

"I believe it was you who couldn't handle just a kiss." She pointed out.

"That was because I was young and didn't know what you were." He countered.

"Well, we know better than to do _those_ things again." She played with his shirt a little. "Forgive me. It's been a while since I've eaten. Hunger really...makes it hard to be behave sometimes." She stepped back as she regained control over herself. "I need to eat or else...I won't be able to control myself. You recall what happened the last time I lost control of my senses." She closed her eyes as she let the memory come back to her. Since her eyes where closed, she was unable to see the look he was giving her. His eyes softened as he watched her lips part slightly. He never thought he would see her again.

"You should eat something than." He said. "I need to get my plan in order."

"You may not even need me." She reminded him. "But I'll take a quick trip to my lab, eat, and wait for you...in my room. Hatake will not look for me there. He knows that I have nothing there that I would want or need. Everything would be in my lab."

"Very well." Spencer said as he watched her spill away from him. "I will meet you in your room."

xxx

Spencer had been in Hatake's manor for three days now. Elizabeth had given him both her notes and Hatake's. There were pages and pages of things that Spencer wasn't sure he would ever understand. Elizabeth fixed him meals and explained what he was reading from time to time. He tried not to notice how pale she seemed each time he saw her. He didn't want to worry about her.

"I need to step into town." She stated as she tried to stand upright. "Mary...the woman that comes in every now and again...I need to speak with her. I shouldn't be long."

"Would you like me to come?" Spencer asked. She didn't look well enough to make it to town,

"No, I will be fine." She smiled. "I shall be back before too much time has past." The truth was that she hadn't been feeling like herself. Mary, as it turned out, knew what Elizabeth was and had once had a close friend like her. Mary had told Elizabeth that one day, over night, she would change so much that she wouldn't even be able to understand herself. It seemed that time had finally come and it scared her a great deal.

Xxx

Elizabeth stepped into her lab and turned on the lights. The place was a mess. The last time she had been in the room during a vector attack. She had done her best to get out of the room without having anything damaged inside. Computers lined the left wall and a large glass case stood at the oppsite end of the room. Inside the case was a woman in blue liquid. This was what Hatake thought she was working on. But that was far from the truth.

Elizabeth stepped towards the case with a heavy heart. She keyed in something on the touch pad and the case slowly slide forward and downward so that Elizabeth was standing over it. It came to about her knees. She hit another button as and the lid opened up as the water inside slowly drained. Tears were building in her eyes as she slowly knelled down. The woman inside opened her eyes and stared at Elizabeth as she breathed through her mask.

"Hello mother." Elizabeth's voice sounded tired. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm, I am well," she coughed out. "For being sick and dying."

"I am glad to hear that." Elizabeth smiled tightly at her mother.

"I sense that you have bad news." Her mother said as she reached a hand up to touch Elizabeth's face.

"I do." She nodded her head as she took hold of her mother's hand. "The base is under...attack. It won't last much longer." She paused as she tried to bring herself to say the rest. "I can't save both of us. You can't leave this chamber and...I'll die if I try to take it with me... Mother, I..."

"I understand." Her mother smiled at her. "I should have past on years ago. Do not cry for me. You must live on to save our kind."

"I know mother." Elizabeth nodded her head. "It is all ready to go. I was able to get the main part of...my project out. There is only the second half to worry about. I believe that I can safely do so without alarming anyone."

"That is good." Her mother sounded very tired. "I wish I could have seen you in all your glory."

"It's too bad you won't be proud of me like that." Elizabeth choked out. "It would have been good for you to see how far we rose after all that was taken from us."

"I am proud of you." Her month smiled brightly. "I was from the moment you stepped back into my life to this very moment. Even after all you have done, all the things others may not have approved of, I was proud of you. There has never been a time when I was not filled with pride over you."

"Not even with that Spencer event?" Elizabeth questioned. It had been something that played in her mind for years.

"Not even then." Her mother laughed softly. "In fact, I was very much proud. You looked past blood lines and stated so strongly that you would make us equals. Here we are. So close to that dream you promised our people."

"It was never a dream." Elizabeth corrected. "It was a strong reality that I have made possible."

"Yes, yes of course." Her mother nodded her head slowly. "But I am dying...this is our goodbye. Let us not fill it with talk of business."

"Of course mother." Elizabeth said as she leaned closer to her mother. "As tradition, you can make a dying request that I must follow. If it is for me to avenge your death, I swear that I will make them beg for mercy and not give any."

"No, I do not care what happens to them." Her mother waved the matter off. "I wish to focus on you and your happiness.

"I am close to happiness now." Elizabeth started to say before her mother stopped her.

"No, I mean true happiness." Her mother pointed out. "He made you so happy once upon a time. I truly believe that...you had real love on your side."

"Mother?" Elizabeth could not believe her ears. "You were the one that advised me to go. Why say these things now?"

"Because, I knew then, as I am sure now, that it was wrong to do that to you. I highly doubted you were in danger, but my pride...the lose of my, our, family to his kind...I wanted better than a monster for you. I did not understand, as you have always understood, monsters are not born. They do not belong to one kind alone. He did bad things, but he was not a monster. He was never a monster, even when he killed our kind." She paused to breath. It was hard for her to speak. "I hear things...things he has done, to our kind, to his kind, and to humans, but you have done much the same as he."

"Ha, mother...you make it sound as if we are two halves of the same coin."

"Are you not?"

"Mother, when he and I met, I was-"

"A lair and a woman with a blood lust. Was he not the same?"

"Yes, he was... is." She corrected herself. "But mother? Wouldn't you want someone that brought out the best in me? Not someone so ready to kill and torment others like I am?"

"I want your smiles in the morning and night. I want you to make love and never feel alone. I care not if he makes you a better person as I if you find a moment of true peace."

"I do not understand mother." Elizabeth sighed out. "But as this is your dying wish, I will reach out to him, only once, to see if there is any possibility of some kind of reunion."

"I promise..." Her mother said as she closed her eyes. "It will come...it will come..." Her voice faded away and Elizabeth knew that her mother was gone.

She stood up and let go of her mother. Brushing away tears, she moved towards the computers. She pulled apart the keyboard on three of them and took out three median sized metal bottles. She placed her left foot on her knee and opened the boot of her thick heeled book. She placed one bottle in there and closed it. She put the second bottle in the right heel. The last bottle she placed in her belt buckle. These three bottles were the key to her future. They were the product of years of hard work and research.

She went to open the mini-fridge. Inside was packages of blood, she took hold of one and frowned. She would have rather had a hot meal, but anything was better than starvation. She let her fangs come down and bit into the bag. The cold blood rushed into her mouth as she thought about her next move. Hatake's actions had caused her mother's death. Her mother may not have wanted revenge in her name, but Elizabeth wasn't the only one that had last a mother. Maybe she could help Scythe get his revenge on Hatake. Elizabeth smirked as she thought of a great idea on how to help the boy she once called a friend.

Xxx

"Elizabeth?" A curly haired woman asked as she opened the door to her home. She seemed very worn out and covered in a layer of dust.

"Hello Mary." Elizabeth did a slight bow. "May I speak with you? It is about...my aging."

"Yes," Mary nodded her head with great joy. "Come in. Come in." She pulled Elizabeth towards the small fire and pulled out a chair.

"I have...been feeling odd." Elizabeth blushed softly.

"What is his name?" Mary gushed. "Is he a handsome?"

"I do not know what you mean." Elizabeth confessed. "I did not come here because of a boy. I came because I am feeling unwell. I am hungry all the time. I feel dizzy. I have become very pale and cold. All I think about is-" She stopped herself from. She felt horrified recalling what she had been thinking.

"You think of sex and blood." Mary smiled at her kindly. "It's natural for that to happen when you are having your first crush and hitting the first stages development."

"Crush? But I do not like Dr. Hatake like that." Elizabeth protested.

"Not him someone else." Mary smirked at her.

"But I can not like him!" Elizabeth went paler. This was not possible. "Besides, I can not be like this in a house full of sliver eyes. What am I to do?"

"You eat. You have sex. You be a succubus." Mary said as she rolled her eyes.

"You want me to be a succubus in that house?!" Elizabeth shouted. "That will get my head cut off. AT BEST!"

"Relax." Mary said as she leaned back. "It will only get you killed if you are caught. Eat a wolf or two and sleep with this boy you want. As long as you do not kill humans and hide the animal remains, no one will notice you."

"But I will seem different." Elizabeth pointed out. "I will not be as I am now."

"You will still be as you are, if that is what you want." Mary said as she stared lovingly at her. "You were born a succubus. It is who you are and will always be. No matter what you do, or where you go, nothing will change that. There is no reason to feel shame over this. You are beautiful and gifted."

Elizabeth seemed unsure of herself. She had never been hunting nor had she ever thought about doing so. Dr. Hatake had been good to her and treated her well. She feared what he would do to her if he found out that she was giving into her nature. But the problem was that, if she didn't act on her nature there was the possibility that she would snap one evening.

Xxx

Daniel watched as Alan and Hatake made the plan to trick the Scythe. His face was twisted in anger. He knew that Hatake was planning something else and he worried it had something to do with Dr. O'Neil. Daniel had grown up with her on base and he knew that she wasn't human. He didn't know what she was, but he had liked her a great deal as a child. She had seemed like the most beautiful and kindest woman in the world, always smiling at him and teaching him new things.

While Dr. Elizabeth O'Neil never changed, Daniel grew up and saw her in a different light. She was still beautiful and kind, but he saw the edge in her. She had the willingness to do bad things if needed. He imagined that she killed a lot of people in her time and knew that if she did she never lost sleep over it. 'I had to fight everyday and everyone to make it to today. I can't be sorry that the world made me choice between being alive or killed horrible.' Daniel wondered how much she had gone through to believe those words.

Hatake glanced at Daniel when Alan moved to speak with Julia He knew from the look on his sons face that he wanted to say something. Hatake debated going to speak with him. There was a chance that Daniel would lash out at him again for taking the boy from his family. In the end, Hatake went to his son. It was better to clear the air as much as possible.

"Where is Dr. O'Neil?" Daniel hissed out under his breath. He watched Alan talk to his brother. "I know you did something to her. She isn't in the cabin anymore and last she was seen with you."

"She is safe." Hatake stated without giving anything away. "Do not worry about her. We have other problems to deal with."

"No! You don't get to do that anymore." Daniel sneered. "You don't get to brush the matter off and think I will just give up. That's not going to happen anymore. Now, where is she or I'll tell Julia about Elizabeth being missing."

"She went to check on things in her lab." Hatake lied. "She was worried about her mother."

"So, if I check the cameras, she'll be there?" Daniel asked feeling that he was being lied to.

"Yes," Hatake said as he narrowed his eyes. There was no backing down. When she didn't appear on the screen, he could write it off as something else.

"Fine." Daniel stormed to a computer to check. He pulled up the image of Elizabeth drinking blood in her lab. There were tears in her eyes and from the seen he understood what happened. Her mother was gone. "I guess I was wrong to mistrust you, on this."

"I understood." Hatake sighed out. He was troubled by the fact that she was free. He would be unable to use her against Spencer. It seemed that he had no choice but to think of a new plan. "I have done much to earn your mistrust."

xxx

Elizabeth returned to the manor feeling much better. With Mary's help, she had killed an animal and eaten her full. She had never felt so full before. It was as if she had never had food before. She wondered if she looked any different. She giggled as she stepped into Hatake's house and closed the door. She couldn't believe how good it felt to give into her nature.

"You look better." Spencer said as he walked past her with a cup of something to drink.

"I feel better." She smiled out as she recalled where she was. This place was not her home nor was she truly welcomed here. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat? I would be happy to feed you anything you desire." She half purred out. Her action had shocked her a great deal. She blushed as she straighten herself and started to correct her meaning. "I meant with food...or dink."

"Ha, yes. There is something I would like to have." He said as he looked her over. There was something about her that was calling him. He felt a strong pull towards her. He enjoyed watching her. She was interesting. He never knew what she was going to do. He stepped closer to her and was amazed by the way she stared at him with soft, sad eyes.

"Do not disgrace yourself with the likes of me." She said in a raw, honest voice. "I enjoy having you around to much to dare even think about tainting you." She knew what she was, even if he didn't. It would be unfair to let him take her knowing that he would be disgusted by the truth. She felt tears build in her eyes. "Besides, I still do not know you. I know this part of you...that seems very human, but you are far from human. I heard things about you, things that you have done. The blood that must stain your soul..." She thought about killing that animal in the woods. She had enjoyed it. She had loved it. She wanted nothing more than to kill a human and see what they tasted like. In truth, the fact that Spencer had killed so many people, possible tortured them, was more of a turn on than a turn off.

"You do not have to be afraid of me." Spencer whispered to her. "I do not bite, unless you want me to."

"I am a very emotional creature." She replied softly as she glanced about the room. "I do not think it possible to detached my heart from my body." She breathed out. "I know you can not love me, but I beg you to have mercy on me. Please, do not toy with me. I know that you are not a good person. From stories, I gather you enjoy hurting others. But I have no family, no friends. I do not even have my freedom. I have nothing, but my heart. Please, do not take all that I have left from me." Her eyes seemed so sad. If she were human, she would have taken him up on his offer. If she were human, there would be less shame to be had at giving herself to him.

"I-" Spencer was cut off by the sound of heavy foot steps. He stepped back to see who was coming. His brow raised as he saw Hatake march towards them.

"Come here." He order Elizabeth as she reached for her. He pulled her towards him as rough as he could. Elizabeth felt afraid that he had found her out. She worried that her first night being herself would be her last. "Look at me." He screamed at her.

"Yes." She choked out as he shook her.

"You have disobeyed me." He sneered at her.

"Master?" She did not understand.

"I told you no and yet you dare to do it anyway." He shouted at her. Spencer watched in silence as she started shaking. He wanted to defend her, but knew better than to. He couldn't side with her. She was human and below them in every way. "How dare you request human corpses."

"I needed to." She sobbed out. "I had explained why." She knew why he had been saying no. He was worried she would eat them, but she wasn't thinking about food when she had asked for the bodies.

"That is not the point." He yelled. He pushed her to the ground. "You knew why I said no."

"I am sorry." She choked out. "But you were being foolish." She said as she looked up at him. "I did what was right and I do not care what you do to me. I could not move forward without more insight, neither could you. Your fears were and are unfounded. If my actions are truly wrong, cut off my head, but I regret nothing." She cried out. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted nothing more than to run away. Where was all this coming from? She had never once spoken back to him before.

Hatake grabbed her off the floor and forced her up the stairs. He was taking her to her room. Once they were at her door, he opened it and tossed her inside. She heard it slam shut behind her and felt her heart drop when she heard the lock being turned. Hatake only locked her in when he feared she was acting too close to her true nature. She screamed out for him not to do this to her. The last time she had gone days without food.

"No, please. Do not leave me like this." She begged as she rushed to the door. She found that it was truly locked and sob harder. "Please, do not leave me in here like this. Please, I can not...I do not...please..." Her fists slammed onto the door over and over again until they turned red. She hated being locked away. It made her feel crazy and like she was going to die. Her mind was racing.

Spencer was amazed at how Hatake was treating her. The good doctor had spoken of humans in such a caring way. Yet, he had treated Elizabeth as a monster. She cried for hours and hours until she could no longer cry. Spencer felt the need to speak to her and it was clear to Hatake that the boy had started to feel something for his 'ward.' Hatake reasoned that it was because of she was a succubus that Spencer had started to look at her with lustful eyes. He had worked out a formal to fight her abilities and it seemed that he would have to use it. He felt proud that he had not given her the bodies to feed on.

Constance had been right when she said that he should return home. He wondered if it was possible that she knew this was happening. If that were the case, why not just kill the girl off. Hatake did not understand what Spencer's mother was up to. It could be possible she was trying to see the effects of a succubus on their own kind. They knew very little about them. If Constance knew, or even thought it possible, that Elizabeth was a succubus, trouble would soon come to his house hold.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: So, I have an issue. I need to find where I can watch the final to eps so that the story will match well with the show.

Other news, glad how this is going on. It's coming out really cool. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hoping I get a chance to rewatch the ep so I can push another chap out soon.

* * *

"Hatake, taking orders in your own home." Spencer sneered. How low this man had fallen. Spencer would never let another man enter his home and give him orders like that. It just added to the level of disgust he felt towards the man that took his mother from him and lied to him. "I almost feel sorry for him." Spencer said aloud as he recalled how much the elder man had fallen.

"What should we do?" Thea asked.

"Shut up. Let's finish what my mother started."

"I think you should see this." Blake said as she pulled up another video feed. "This woman is acting strange. She's been walking the halls, in the open, without any fear or signs of worry."

Spencer looked at the screen in awe. It was Elizabeth. She was peeking into rooms and frowning harder as it became clear she wasn't finding what she was looking for. Could it be that she was search for Hatake? He watched her smile as she pulled a woman out into the hallway.

"Found out all that you can about her." Spencer stated.

"Alright." Blake nodded her head. Her eyes went slightly wide when she noticed the woman, Elizabeth, slice the other woman open to take something from within her. "What is she doing?"

"That, my love, is a good question." Scythe said as he leaned forward.

Elizabeth put together something and placed a com-link into her ear. Spencer snapped his fingers to communicate that they should find the signal she was casting out. In moments, they had locked onto the signal.

'Hello' Elizabeth called out. 'Are you reading me?'

'Yes, you're coming in.' A male, sounding about in his late twenties, answered.

'Nathan, my love.' Elizabeth answered. Spencer felt enraged. Who was this man that she called her love? 'I'm glad to hear you are well. I was almost worried I had lost you too.'

'Lost me too? So, she's gone?' He sounded heart broken.

'Yes, Hatake...his action killed my mother.' She choked out.

'Mother? Are you alright?' Mother? That man was her child. Spencer reasoned. How odd to think of her as a mother? He couldn't even get past the fact that she was a succubus and still very much alive.

'Of course I am.' She hissed out. 'Do you forget who I am?'

'You called me for a reason.' Nathan pointed out.

'Push forward and know that I am coming.' Elizabeth stated with a sharp nod. 'I maybe in the middle of a shit storm, but I will do whatever I can to get out of this. You just have things ready for me when I get out.'

'If you need to talk-'

'I don't need to talk. I need to push forward. I can't look back. Backwards, I see only death. Forward, I see possibilities and life...'

'Understood.' Nathan sighed out. 'I shall be strong mother.'

'Hey...how about I make a promise to ease your mind?' Elizabeth swallowed. 'How about I promise that when I get out of here...we'll have dinner with your father? Doesn't that sound nice?'

'Don't promises you won't keep.' Nathan sighed out. "You don't need to make me feel better. I'm fine."

'I mean it. In the past, fear has...stopped me, but I mean it this time because nothing to fear now. What's there to fear when...' She stopped herself. 'I tell you later. Ears are listening and I've given too much away. I shall not give this last thing bit of me to him.'

'Him?' Nathan questioned.

The signal was broken as Elizabeth ripped the com-link out of her ear. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. She had been so stupid. She had said too much. She only hoped that Spencer had heard the bit about Hatake causing her mother's death. This bit of news would help him trust her more. With his help, she was sure that she would make it out alive.

Xxx

Elizabeth touched her dress. She hadn't worn something this nice since her family had been killed. It was a bittersweet moment for her. She place a hand over her chest as she tried to steady her heart. She was all but shaking in fear. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to run as fast as her feet could take her.

"You look lovely." Spencer's words called her from her thoughts.

"I doubt I will have as good as everyone else that the party." She chuckled to herself as she turned to face him. "Honestly, I was shocked to hear I was invited and more so when Dr. Hatake said I could go."

"Yes, he did seem very cross with you." Spencer remarked as he recalled her being locked in her room.

"Ah...it took many days for him to forgive me." Elizabeth smiled tightly. "On a lighter note, I worry I will make a fool of myself. I fear I do not know how to dance. It is not skill one learns from books."

"I can teach you."

"You? Will teach me?" Elizabeth laughed. "My word, how blessed I must be? The great Scythe is going to teach me to dance."

"Well, I would not want to be made a fool of by my date." He pointed out.

"I would not want to do that." She nodded her head.

"Come here." Spencer smiled at her as he took her hand. He pulled her as close as was proper and started to move them about in a slow dance. Elizabeth bit her lips as she tried to get the rhythm. She giggled to herself as she started to follow his lead. She glanced up to see him smiling at her. "See not so hard."

"May I ask a question?" She said as she blushed. He nodded his head as he watched her try to keep from stepping on his toes. "What is it like to kill someone? Is it hard? The first time you took a life...did it bother you?"

"What brings this question?" He asked as he studied her face.

"You have killed many by now." She reasoned. She dared not answer his question. "I wonder if I have the heart to do as you do. I see people, whatever kind they may be, and can not imagine having the strength to take a life. How do you do it?"

"It does not matter. It is not something you have to deal with."

"But it could be." She pointed out as she broke a way from him. "My family was killed in front of me. What if I must face life and death again? I want to be like you and have be able to kill without any guilt or worry. I do not want to be like my sister. She had the chance to kill one of...them and did not because she did not have it in her. The things they did to her..." She covered her mouth. "I never want done to me." Mary said it herself. She needed to learn to kill people or she would be killed one day.

"Listen to me." Spencer said as he took her head in his hands. "I promise that you never have to worry about such things."

"What if it is you that I am up against? What if it is you that is trying to kill me?" She seemed stressed about this matter.

"You need not worry about that." He whispered to her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. She was slightly shocked to find him kissing her, but as much as she wanted to she could not pull away. Instead, she deepened the kiss. She could not believe how fast her heart could beat. She wanted so badly to have more of him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a knock came on the door.

"Sorry." Mary said as she slowly opened the door and the two broke apart. "I was told to see if you are ready. It will be time to go in a few moments."

"Yes, nearly done." Elizabeth blushed. Spencer frowned at the maid and took his leave. He muttered something about needing to see to the horses or something like that.

"Have you gone mad?" Mary hissed out when they were alone.

"Possibly." Elizabeth sighed out. "I can not control myself near him. At times, it feels like I will go mad if I do not stand close to him and madder near him. What am I to do? You said give into my feelings and do not hide from my nature, but these feelings...do they not go against nature?"

"I have seen a love between his kind and yours once before. It did not end well." Mary explained as she softened a bit. "They were punished greatly for their crime. No place was safe from them. Humans and sliver eyes hunted them."

"But incubus and succubus?" This confused the young succubus. Why did her kind not hunt the lovers down?

"No, your kind knows love and lust very well. It was clear to them that the two were indeed in love. For a succubus, or incubus, to be punish for love is to punish them for taking in air or waking each morn. That is not to say that your kind took well to the match."

"They did not end well." Elizabeth reasoned. "And I bet they both understood what the other was. Not like Spencer and I."

"Be careful my dear. His words may be pretty now, but think what he will do to you if he knew who you truly are."

"I understand. Mary, I truly do." She placed a hand over her heart and blushed deeply. "Even if I am but a toy to him, I will gladly take it while I can and face my punishment later. I live with death always at my door. If I do not take this risk, to have this small things, will I be able to die at peace?"

"I do not know." Mary said as she stared at the child in front of her. "But I will not stand by you in this risk."

"I would not ask such a thing of you." Elizabeth promised. "Not after all that you have done for me already. I should go, before someone worries what is taking me."

"Yes, you should go my love." Mary whispered to herself when she was sure that the child could not hear her. "I would not want them to take you, my dear, a way from me once more." She cried to herself in the darkness.

Xxx

The plan had failed. Hatake thought to himself as he and Alan raced back inside. They would not have that kind of opening again. He cursed as he recalled how close they had been to killing the boy. Instead, they had killed one of his team. What good would that do them? Spencer was the greater threat. Hatake had nothing to use against the boy. He had lost Elizabeth. They had to get to safer ground as fast as they could.

Daniel understood that they needed to leave as fast as they could, but he found himself unable to do so. He needed to check on Dr. O'Neil. While he understood that she could take care of herself, he still worried about the dare she was in. There was no way that she could know about this boy running around. He needed to warn her without letting Hatake know. He didn't trust him with Dr. O'Neil's safety. There was too much his _father_ kept from him, too much his _father_ had done for him to be trusted.

Xxx

Elizabeth kept trying to breath. She felt nervous with all these sliver eyes in the room. She worried that they could see her for what she was. That was silly, but not impossible. There was a chance that she looked like her mother or other family members. Anyone in this room could have been there the day her family was killed off. There was a chance they could see the features of her long died family in her. Though, it was possible that no one would even notice. What was a family of succubus to these people? Nothing.

"What a pretty little creature hiding away." A male chuckled as he spoke to Elizabeth. She blushed and bowed her head.

"You could not mean me. I am hardly much to look at." She laughed out as she tried to not feel ashamed. She had hoped no one would speak to her. She didn't want to be here.

"Of course I mean you." He leaned in as close as he could and whispered so low she wasn't sure she heard him right. "You after all a succubus."

"What?" She shouted as she pulled back. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I was there." He whispered to her. "I watched as your cousins and brothers...your father died. It must have been hard for you... have you come to kill us all off, to make us pay for what we did."

"I hardly see a reason why I should." Elizabeth answered as she lowered her head. "I am nothing and will never be anything. I do not see a point in my life nor value to it. So, how, I ask, can I find value and meaning to the family I lost to even dare to think to make others suffer for their loss in this world?"

"I see." The man seemed upset by her remark. "I never thought I would see the day your kind would take the part of a pet so well."

"I heard a story, not so long ago, about a sliver eyes that fell for a succubus. By chance, with the way you speak, did you know the couple? Or possibly a part of the pair?" She bit back.

"It is very possible on either of those." He smiled at her.

"Curious than as to why you would be there on the day I lost family and not a say a word as to what I am to those that would kill me." She smirked as she glanced around the room. "Is it, even the smallest bit, that you feel sorry for my kind? I doubt that any of us would want your petty nor do I wish to have it. I would much rather-" She cut herself off and covered her mouth. "Forgive me. I do not know where those words came from."

"I do." He laughed. "It seems that no matter how you are breed you can not remove yourself from your growing nature. It is in you to fight and love, not to be passive. Hiding a way, like this," He waved his hand in the air. "is not something I wish to see from you. I believe that two kinds haunted by humans have more business working together than apart."

"That sounds very thoughtful." She said as she thought his words over. "I never much thought on it like that. I only saw as I have been taught. We have only our own kind to lean on for help. If it were possible, for our two kinds to work together, I highly doubt that either of us would ever have to fear being ourselves at any hour." It was clear that she was picturing what kind of future that would be. She shook her head with a small smile. "That is impossible. We could never work together."

"Why is that?" The man questioned.

"Well, because you think yourself better than everyone else." Sh explained. "Unless you have something to bring down such a high thought of self you will never be willing to work with anyone else."

"Very true." The man agreed. "It seems that you have a very bright mind behind such a pretty face."

"A bright mind yes." She laughed. "But I doubt I am very pretty."

"You would be wrong." He smiled at her. "Because, that young man has yet to take his eyes off of you." The man pointed towards Spencer and grinned.

"Oh, I think he is worried you are taking his date for the evening. It has nothing to do with an interest in me." She laughed.

"I will count that remark on your youth." The man chuckled. "I shall take my leave, but believe I would like to speak on this again in the near future."

"Wait, I did not get your name." She called out as he took his leave.

"That man is Dean." Spencer said with a deep frown. "Not the sort that should be spoken to."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth wondered aloud. "I found him very enjoyable. He had such odd ideas and thoughts. He even said that you were taken with me." She giggled.

"That is why you should not speak with him." Spencer frowned like a small child.

"Relax, I know there is no truth to his words." She waved the matter off. "If you were truly interest in me, you would have acted on such feelings. I know my place."

"And where is that?" Spencer asked as he studied her.

"Beneath you or anywhere else you would like me to be." She laughed. She had thought herself funny, but he had another thought.

"I would very like you in any way I could have you." He whispered to her.

"Even though I am not like you?" She gasped with wide eyes.

"That could make things more fun." He chuckled.

"Do not play with me like that." She whined. "I am going for some air. I shall return shortly."

xxx

Spencer tossed the phone across the room. He could not believe that he had fallen for such a trick. He had been careless, though not as careless as Blake. After all in the end, she had fallen for the trap and not him.

"Thea is dead." He shouted.

"What? How?" Blake asked. She couldn't believe this. Scythe never lost. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, so she thought it was better to give him some good news. "I think I found something of value." She replayed the video of Constance's death. She made sure he could hear her final words.

"Blake my love," He hissed out after he pulled her into a hard kiss. "Find me all you can on this Julia Walker."

"Of course." She nodded her head. "And I think you should see this." She said as she pulled up some files. "It seems Dr. O'Neil has been here of and on for over twenty years. Since she can't be human and isn't like you, that means..."

"Yes, I know." He narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "Anything else to report?"

"Yes, one more thing." Blake said as she pulled something else up. "She seems to be close to Hatake's son, Daniel. We could use that against her..."

"Or him." Spencer smirked. He could use this. It seemed that not everything was lost. He heard the sound of an incoming message and looked as red words appeared on his to do list. Blake glanced at it with disbelief.

"Why would they want that?" She inquired.

"Haven't the foggiest of ideas, but I think I know of a way to get it done." He huffed out as he stood up. "I need to speak with this Dr. O'Neil. Where is she?"

"Headed to her room as we speak." Blake toward to watch him.

"Tell me if that changes." He ordered.

"Of course." Blake would have felt jealous had she thought it were possible for him to be interest in succubus. Of course that wasn't possible.

Xxx

She parted her lips to let out a gasp. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't understand why this was happening. She stood in the center of a group of men. They were going to kill her. She knew that from the look they were giving her. She wondered what she should do as she slowly backed up. She glanced at them and slipped out a small blade. Spencer had told her she should keep it on her, in case. He never really said what in case was, but this seemed to show the need for a blade.

She waited for one of them to come towards her. It shocked her how easy she flowed into the movement. She quickly sliced his throat and that of his friend before tossing the blade into the third and final man. When his body hit the ground, she slowly moved to stand in front of him and tried to remove the blade. She found it stuck.

She felt panic take hold of her as she tried to pull it out. She didn't want to be seen in the middle of corpses with her blade in some man's head. There would be no way anyone would believe she had done it on instinct without knowing what she was. Even if she tried to lie her way out of this, there was no way anyone would believe her story. She dropped to her knees as tears filled her tears. She covered her face with her blood stained hands and wept.

"Elizabeth?" She heard Spencer call to her through her sobbing. He sounded almost worried.

"I am sorry." She choked out. "I did not mean to." She rushed out. "I thought they were going to kill me or worse. Please! Do not hurt me!" She was freaking out. "Please...I am truly sorry. I did not want to die...I have no idea...please... I do not want to die..." She kept repeating those words to him over and over.

"Everything will be well." He promised her as he took hold of her. "I will make sure of it."

"No..." She shook her head. "Dr. Hatake will hurt me for this. He will kill me. He will see me as a monster unfit for life and kill me. Do not let him hurt me. If I must die, kill me now. I fear what he will do to me if I displease him once more. Please, you kill me, not him." She begged.

"Look at me." He hissed out. "No one is going to kill you so long as I stood. Do you understand?" He watched as she tried to look anywhere but at him. He took hold of her face and forced her to stared into his eyes. "Do you understand?"

"No," She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "Why would you promise such a thing? Why do you care if I live or die? What have I done to earn such an honor? I am not worthy of-"

"Let me judge what is worthy and what is not." He cut her off. "While it is true," He sighed out. "You are not someone I should care for...I can not help how I feel. I am shamed to say...that I believe...I..."

"Please do not finish that line of thought." She whispered to him. "I do not think I could tolerate the weight of such words. But if, by chance, you feel half of what I believe you mean to say...than you may have me." She choked out. "I care not in what way or how, but I am yours to do with as you please. If it is to act as Spy, or lover, or nothing, I shall take that role with joy. I trust in you more than I should."

He felt odd. He wasn't sure what he wanted to feel, nor did he understand how he felt. There was a part of happy to have control over her and another part that feared taking what he wanted, taking her. There was still inside him that sensed a danger in being near here and yet there was something in him that needed to protect her. He did not know which he should side with, but knew his fate was sealed the moment her lips touched his.

Xxx


End file.
